


Keys

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ever lovely MDJensen's ever lovely fic :) A sort of illustration to the most recent chapter of The Continuing Chronicles.  I'll post more in a note at the bottom, it has spoilers for the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Continuing Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576528) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



**Author's Note:**

> Athos asks Porthos to move in, and they realise they fulfil each other's needs, will fill up the empty spaces in each other. And I had this idea about keys. Athos gives Porthos the key to his house, metaphorically.


End file.
